


After School Fun

by bgilbert



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgilbert/pseuds/bgilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor and Bertie take a break from studying to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Fun

**Author's Note:**

> this is very very smutty. Please don’t take this seriously or get mad at me. And I didn’t really read this over so sorry for any mistakes. I don not read/write girlxboy smut so im so so sorry. This sucks. Um here ya gooo.

Eleanor sighed, closing her school books and setting them on the floor. “Hey babe. Let’s take a break, okay? I want to cuddle.” she pouted adorably.

 

Bertie stood up from the desk, groaning as he stretched. “Alright. I definitely need a break.”

 

Bertie dived on the bed, making Eleanor giggle. They lay on their sides, facing each other. Bertie placed his hand on Eleanor’s hip, bring her closer.

 

"C’mere," he murmured. Bertie kissed her, softly at first. Eleanor closed her eyes and enjoyed the little kisses, until Bertie poked his tongue out, dragging it on her lower lip.

 

Eleanor immediately opened her lips, letting him in. Their tongues moved along with one another. She tangled her fingers in his soft hair. Bertie let out a weak moan when Eleanor slipped her leg in between his, putting pressure on his cock.

 

Bertie rolled them over so he was straddling his girlfriend. He gave her one last kiss before sliding his lips to her jaw and biting softly.

 

"Fuck, Bertie" Eleanor moaned as he dragged his lips down her neck, leaving bright red spots in his wake. Eleanor gripped his hair again to bring their lips together again.

 

The kiss was rougher this time, their tongues battling. Bertie pulled away after a while, sitting back on his knees.

 

Bertie’s cock twitched as he looked down at his girl, face flushed and skirt rucked up, reviling her black cotton panties.

 

"When will your parents be back?" Bertie asked his voice deeper.

 

Eleanor smirked. “We have a few more hours…” she reached out to unbuckle Bertie’s belt. She sat up to unbutton it and pull down the zipper.

 

Bertie batted her hands away, stood up from the bed and pulled of his pants. He watched Eleanor with hungry eyes when she pulled off her clothes, as he unbuttons his shirt. His fingers stumbled with anticipation _. Stupid school uniform._

 

Eleanor giggled when she saw Bertie’s struggle, but didn’t offer to help. She reached behind her back to unhook her bra. Eleanor pulled it off and tossed her shirt and bra on the floor.

 

Bertie finally got his shirt off and climbed in-between Eleanor’s legs, only clad in boxer briefs.

 

Eleanor’s eyes roamed over Bertie’s lean body and pale skin. He leaned down and kissed her, this time slower, and even dirtier.

 

Without breaking their kiss, Bertie’s hands trailed down to her chest and grabbed onto her boobs, squeezing them. Eleanor let out a sigh and closed her eyes, enjoying his rough, callous-filled hands on her.

 

Bertie tweaked her nipples, making her squeal especially loud. He bent down to take one in-between his plump lips while he continued playing with the other one. Eleanor moaned as his tongue flicked her nipple, and making it hard before swirling his tongue around it.

 

After she whined from the stimulation on her nipple, he gave it a last kiss before moving over to the other nub, giving it the same treatment.

 

"Bertie, stop teasing." she Eleanor complained. Bertie look up at her with a smirk and only said " _Patience.”_

 

Eleanor groaned and let her head fall back onto the pillow in defeat. Bertie left her nipples alone and began leaving a promising trail of bites on her stomach.

 

Bertie paused at her hipbone, spending extra time there. He bit down especially hard and licked over the mark that was already forming.

 

"Please" Eleanor whimpered. Bertie sat up and lifted her skirt to see her damp panties. He ran his fingers over it, making her shiver.

 

"You’re already so wet," he moaned. He lay down so his head was in-between her thighs. He gave little kitten licks on her covered pussy.

 

Eleanor shivered, “c’mon, Bert.” Bertie pulled off her underwear and tossed them somewhere in the room.

 

"So pretty and pink." he said as he ran his middle finger up and down her moist folds slowly.

 

"Please babe, m-more" she pleaded. Bertie kept his eyes on her centre. After sucking on his middle finger and covering it with spit, he circled it around her hole then slowly entered.

 

"Fuck" Eleanor muttered as Bertie slide his finger inside of her.

 

Bertie pumped it in and out a couple times before adding another. He leaned in to suck on her clit then flicked his tongue along it.

 

"Bertie!  Yeah, f-fuck." Bertie groaned as Eleanor yanked his hair to bring him closer.

 

Bertie curled his fingers, looking for her sweet spot and Eleanor screamed. “Yes! Bertie, s-shit!”

 

Bertie moved his fingers faster, curling up hard on her g-spot. “i-i’m gonna- fuck, b-Bertie stop,” Eleanor spit out.

 

Bertie gave one last pleasurable thrust and a lingering flick of his tongue on her clit, before pulling his fingers out. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, baby”

 

Eleanor trailed her fingers along the top of Bertie’s black briefs before sliding them down as much as she could, letting Bertie take them off all the way. Bertie hissed as the cool air met his aching cock.

 

Eleanor leaned over into the bed side stand to grab a condom. Using her teeth to rip open the packaging, she slid it carefully on Bertie’s leaking dick. She stoked his member a few times before he pushed her hand away, “want to get inside you so bad.”

 

Eleanor laid back and nodded, giving Bertie her approval. Bertie took hold of the base of his dick to lead it to her hole. Bertie watched as he rubbed his cock up and down her wet folds.

 

Eleanor whined and pushed down to try and get the cock inside of her. “Please” she begged one last time.

 

Finally Bertie pushed into her tight pink hole. “Shit, how are you so tight?” Bertie groaned as she bottomed out. He waited a few moments for her to get comfortable.

 

Gasping for air, Eleanor squeezed her eye shut. It stung a little, but that made it even better. “M-move.” Bertie didn’t waste any time, and began steadily thrust in and out of her cunt. He bit his lip to stop the moans from falling out of his mouth, because  _fuck, she felt so warm and tight._

 

He looked down at his girlfriend and couldn’t help but groan. Her cheeks were rosy red and her boobs bounced with every thrust. She let out obscene noises and repeatedly moan, “Bertie” and Eleanor still had that fucking skirt on.  _Shit._ She was so hot.

 

Bertie took hold of her ankles and pulled her legs up into the air. The spread them as far out as he could and began thrusting faster.

 

"Fuck! Oh god, right there- harder, Bertie- please!" Eleanor whined as Bertie repeatedly pounded on her g-spot. Bertie could feel her thighs began to quake, a tell-tale sign that she was about to come.

 

So Bertie dropped her legs, letting them fall on the bed and changed positions, leaning down so his forehead was on hers. Eleanor cried out at the sudden change.

 

Now, instead of pounding into her, Bertie was making slow, deep thrusts, giving her g-spot a better stimulation. “You gonna come baby?” he breathed out. “You gonna come on my cock?”

 

"Yeah, I wanna come-please- please let me come!" Eleanor pleaded. Bertie loved how submissive she was during sex. He slid his hand down in-between their bodies to rub on her clit.

 

"Go ahead, sweetheart. Come on my fucking cock." he said. Eleanor’s eyes rolled to the back of her head with undeniable pleasure as he bit down on one of her previous love bites on her neck, making her screamed out his name and come.

 

Bertie took advantage her tight pussy clenching harder on his dick and rabbited into her. Soon after, he came into the condom, groaning out her name.

 

After they both came down from their high, Bertie slowly slid out of Eleanor, making her whined in discomfort. He pulled off the condom and tied it off before throwing it away.

 

Bertie plopped down next to her, letting her cuddle up under his arm. “Thank you.” Eleanor whispered.

 

"My pleasure, babe." Bertie said as he tugged the cover over their spent bodies, then drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend that never happened...


End file.
